the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 642
NeS1 Post 642 sees the Writers of the original Writers' Realm still travelling through California in a tiny car they have all squeezed into. They are all singing the 99 Bottles of Beer song together, except for Semievil333 the Writer, who wants to die. Ahead of the car are ominous agents working for U.G.O. with plans to destroy the Massassi Empire, necessitating the deaths of the Writers. They fire a bazooka at the car but the missile hits the massive Buster Sword strapped to its roof and bounces off. It hurtles back towards them and after some conjecture, they leap out of the way. Gebohq the Writer asks what happened and Antestarr the Writer chastises Otter the Writer for his choice of food, suggesting he farted in the car. Post *Meanwhile, in the AnimeAnime article, Wikipedia. Writers' dimension* *The scene opens on a beautiful CaliforniaCalifornia article, Wikipedia. horizon, with a blazingly blue ocean and a warm beach. The camera pans down to a highway running along the beach, to a small rent-a-car VW BeatleVolkswagon Beetle article, Wikipedia., with an enormous swordBuster Sword article, Final Fantasy Wiki. longer than the car itself strapped to the top.* Everyone except Sem the Writer:"Eight thousand nine hundred twenty five bottles of beer on the wall, eight thousand nine hundred twenty five bottles of beeer..."99 Bottles of Beer article, Wikipedia. Sem the Writer, crammed into the middle seat, slumped down and covering his ears:"Somebody please kill me..." *The camera pans ahead of the car, to three ominus men in dark suits and shades, hiding behind the top of a hill. One of them holds a bazooka. The first one speaks up, in a monotone voice.* Ominus Man #1:"This group of currently animated characters are the only people that could possibly stop UGO's plan to destroy Massassi. We must destroy them." Ominus Man #2:"Didn't you say that already, in the mission breifing? Why repeat it now, at this rather unlikely juncture?" Ominus Man #1:"It is not your perogative to question my authority. Ominus Man #3, do you have a shot?" *Ominus Man #3 nods and smiles. He lines up the rent-a-car with the bazooka sights.* Anime Writers:"...hundred twenty two bottles of beeeer..." *Switch to close up of Ominus Man #3's finger pulling the trigger.* *There's a puff of smoke, and a swooshing noise. The projectile spirals towards the small car, trailing black smoke. Fortunately, the rocket hits the large sword on top of the car, bounces off, streaks over to a tree, bounces off, and starts screaming towards the ominus men.* Ominus Man #2:"I suggest an immediate and hasty strategic retreat. Is that acceptable?" Ominus Man #1:"I confirm and mandate that particular suggestion, with the addendum that the term 'hasty' be upgraded to 'as fast as humanly possible'." *All three ominus looking men jump out of the way, propelled into the air by an earth shaking orange fireball.* Geb:"What was that?" Ante:"Otter... what have I told you about eating pork and beans?" Otter:"Hehehe." References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post